


Magnus Bane Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Magnus Bane





	1. Chapter 1

“Concentrate.” Magnus guided, watching you carefully as you turned your hand which promptly burst into flames.

“I did it!” You squealed happily. “But, it’s a flame.” You frowned and looked up at the older warlock who chuckled.

“Well you’ll be good at passionate spells, besides soon you’ll cover them all, this is your first solo spell.” He smiled when you nodded and reached for the book her was holding out for you.

“Do you think I’ll get good soon?” You asked, carefully reading the first page of the books before turning it slowly so as to not harm the delicate paper.

“I’m certain off it, now seeing as you’ve managed your first solo spell I think we should celebrate.” He smiled when you grinned and jumped to your feet.

“Can I go to the Pandemonium?” You asked hopefully.

“Fine, but I want you to stay in my sight, fledglings are very sought after, you’ll see on the Downworlder market very quickly so…” He pointed and finger at you and you nodded vigorously.

“I promise I will!” You insisted and ran to your room to get changed.

*****************************************************

“This is so much fun!” You squealed as a few other warlocks finished talking with you and left.  
“Yes, just be careful what you drink.” He chuckled, grabbing your drink from your hand and replaced it with an identical one.  
“Oh… I wouldn’t want to turn into a mouse I guess.” You chuckled and sipped at the fruity drink.

“Don’t joke it could happen.” Magnus motioned for you to sit next to him.

The evening went by fairly slowly you got to meet and talk with several of the warlocks and vampires that knew Magnus. One of them looked like he’d be a similar age so you tried to strike up a conversation only to have him ignore you and speak with Magnus who sighed when he hurried off.

“I’ll be back in a moment.” Magnus told you, asking someone to keep an eye on you before following the vampire. “If something happens talk to the fae behind the bar.”

“Hello darling.” Someone said, making you jump.

“I’m sorry?” You asked, glancing around, unsure if he was talking to you.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m friends with Magnus.” He smiled and motioned for you to follow him.

“Magnus told me to stay here.” You mumbled frowning when no one else around seemed to notice him.

“I know, he asked me to take you back home while he deals with Raphael.” He insisted, glancing at someone who was dressed similarly across the club.

“I think I’d rather go to the bar.” You went to hurry away but the both moved and you found yourself panicking as you tried to figure out who you should ask for help.

They were both suddenly flung to the side as Magnus carefully strode into view.

“Would you care to explain why two Shadowhunters were attempting to lure away my Ward?” Magnus asked, his hand flicking out, levitating the two men.

“Valentine wants her… looking for Pyros… spell.” One admitted as you hid behind Magnus, clutching onto the back of his jacket when people started to gather.  
“Leave, and the next time you meet this one be afraid of her, the High Warlock of Brooklyn doesn’t take in just anyone.” Magnus threatened, dropping them to the ground as he grabbed you hand and rushed you out of the club.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alec?” Izzy asked when she finally found her brother sat alone, staring at his hands, an anxious look on his face as his fingerrs fiddled with each other.

“Sorry, I um was at Magnus’.” Alec muttered and she sat next to him.

“What’s wrong?” She asked and he reluctantly sighed as he looked at her.

“I went to see Magnus and I walked in like I normally do… and there was a girl who’d just got out the shower, looking for her clothes.” Alec glanced at Izzy who’s jaw clenched.

“What’d he say?” She asked and Alec rolled his shoulders.

“I left before he could say anything.” Alec admitted and Izzy nodded, taking his hand as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Then go talk to him, I’m sure he can explain what happened.” She sighed and was relieved when he nodded. 

“You’re right.” He mumbled and hopped to his feet, heading to the doors as she watched over him carefully.

*************************************************************

“Magnus?” Alec asked and stopped when he spotted Magnus sat reading to you as you slowly fell asleep against his side.

“Follow me.” He said and gently lay you down, offering Alec a drink as he went to the back room.

“Who is that?” Alec asked when he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“(Y/N), a young Warlock who was adopted by some fairly unpleasant Mundanes… she said you came by earlier.” Magnus watched as Alec glanced back at you, seeming to take on board what Magnus said.

“Do her parents know she’s here?” He asked and Magnus shrugged.

“Who knows, I doubt they’d even care… you scared her by the way.” He chuckled and frowned when Alec stayed quiet. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know… honestly I thought that you and… her were…” He trailed off and Magnus slowly made his way to Alec.

“I’m sorry that you worried about that but you shouldn’t, you are my Shadowhunter.” Magnus said as he pulled Alec down by his collar to kiss him.

“I guess I should have asked you instead of getting worried.” Alec muttered and Magnus chuckled.

“Misunderstandings happen, but perhaps I should make it up to you.” Magnus offered and Alec chuckled as he was handed a drink.

******************************************************

“Hi I’m Alec.” Alec said as he stumbled into the kitchen to find you eating cereal while levitating a book in front of you. “Sorry!” He yelped when you jumped and the book dropped, knocking the bowl and its contents everywhere.  
“No, it’s ok, my fault.” You mumbled and he flinched when you hit your head on the table in your hurry to clean up.

“Here let me help.” Alec said softly and grabbed a cloth from the sink.

“(Y/N), Alec is still… I see you’ve met already.” Magnus chuckled and waved a hand, cleaning everything in an instant.

“I’m sorry Magnus.” You whimpered and he rolled his eyes.

“Perfectly fine, we have magic for a reason I suppose.” He chuckled when you smiled, accepting your clean book which floated over to you as the Warlock left the kitchen.

“It’s nice to meet you, Magnus talks about you a lot.” You hummed as Alec rummaged through the kitchen and offered to replace your breakfast.

“Oh yeah, nice stuff though, right?” He teased and you nodded.

“He totally has a crush on you, like he talks about you all the time.” You giggled when Alec blushed and plated up the food.

“So, um… you like staying with Magnus?” Alec asked awkwardly as he set three plates down on the table and sat down, waiting for Magnus.

“Um some times.” You admitted and he quirked an eyebrow at Magnus who tutted and rolled his eyes.  
“She only dislikes the times I refuse to let her spend the night with her vampire friends.” Magnus explained and Alec laughed.

“Well it’s some good advice.” He smiled at Magnus who nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

“Izzy, please take her with you.” Alec begged as Izzy slid on her shoes.  
“I can’t Alec I promised Max that me and Simon would go to the cinema with him and you promised (Y/N) you’d take the afternoon off to play with her.” Izzy reminded Alec.  
“But… Magnus… (Y/N) …. Please take her with you.” Alec begged her one last time before you thundered into the room and clung to your brother’s leg.  
“Max is being mean.” You pouted and Alec instantly caved.  
“You can help me cook dinner.” He said before you could run off again.

He gave you a piggyback to the kitchen, letting you pick out the food you wanted to eat, making changes when you asked for weird combinations. You had your oldest sibling running around after you, trying to stop you from flinging food around the place.  
By the time you were both done you’d coated yourself and the kitchen in flour, pasta sauce and icing, he glanced at the clock and began panicking when he saw that Magnus would be here at any second.

“Ok, let’s clean up quick ok?” Alec asked as he wiped you and the sides down, setting the kitchen table as you stood on a chair and poked at the pasta he’d made as the doorbell rang. “Don’t touch anything I’m going to go and let Magnus in ok?”  
“Ok Alec.” You mumbled.  
Alec eyed you nervously as he went to great Magnus, leaving you alone in the kitchen, returning to a horrific mess that had the Warlock chuckling.  
“Well hello young lady it’s very nice to meet you.” Magnus said, shaking you hand.

“Hello Magnus… I made dinner.” You grinned widely at the Warlock who had to hide his laughter as Alec groaned under his breath while assessing the damage you’d done. “You have to sit over here.”  
They both let you seat them at the table, accepting plates of food that Alec had been making which you had seen fit to ‘improve’ while he wasn’t in the room. You devoured the food while the Alec and Magnus smiled and pretended to eat, muttering to each other that they’d get more food later.  
“I’ll get some drinks.” Alec muttered awkwardly.

“I can get you a drink to!” You said quickly, sliding off your seat and running to the cupboard where Izzy stored the grape juice for you and Max, grinning when Magnus helped you pour a glass of the purple liquid for him.  
“Thanks (Y/N).” Alec said quickly.  
“She’s um sweet.” Magnus chuckled. “I’ve never had such a young chaperone.”  
Alec grinned and helped you finish your food, letting you run off to play as Magnus helped him clean up.

“I’m so sorry about her… I thought she’d be with Izzy.” Alec said quickly.  
“It’s quite alright.” Magnus chuckled as he followed Alec to the living room and the pair sat together talking about things that were going on while you popped into the room every now and then.

Eventually Magnus said goodbye to you and Alec, the pair exchanging a sweet kiss that left your brother blushing.  
“Why’s your face red Alec?” you asked as Magnus waved at you and headed to the door, chuckling because he could still hear you chirping away to your brother.  
“Shh (Y/N) just wave goodbye to Magnus.” He said quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well if it isn’t my favourite Lightwood.” A voice said from behind you, you turned, squinting in the bright light and smiling when you saw the contented smirk of your best friend.  
“Magnus, I thought you didn’t attend such ‘drab parties’.” You say with an amused smirk as you both move through the Downworlder crowd.  
“What can I say, u just love a good party.” Magnus said with an eye roll. “So what has the merry band of Nephilim hanging out with us lot?” Magnus joked.  
“Looking for some answers as usual, why’d you think I’m here in gear.” You sighed, waving your hands in front of you as if to emphasize your point.

“If it makes you feel better you have an admirer… and I have spotted something I would like to admire.” You followed Magnus’ gaze to see your younger brother talking to Raphael, the vampire’s eyes flitted to you every now and then.  
“Tell me you’re admiring the vampire and not my brother… I love you both but, wait maybe you can help him be less ‘uptight’.” You said with a cheeky grin spreading across your face.  
“I love it when you get that look.” Magnus hummed as you both approached your brother and the vampire.

Instantly Raphael’s body language changed to the fluid predatory animal that he was, his eyes assessing every move you made while his mouth quirked in a curious smile. You glanced at Magnus who knew that the vampire had been chasing after you for some time now, only to receive an encouraging expression, your brother however completely missed the exchange.

“How about, I tell you what I need to know but only if our lovely (Y/N) has a dance with me.” Raphael said over the thumping music.  
You sighed but took his hand and led him to the centre of the dance floor, turning your back on him as you linked your arms around the vampire’s neck, swaying your body in time with music. Biting back a laugh you saw the contented hypnosis Raphael seemed to be under as his hands rested on your abdomen.

When his eyes met yours you realised that his fangs were protruded and that he was watching each part of you move under the florescent lights. After what felt like an hour of dancing you pushed away from Raphael, heading towards the exits.  
“You can find me tomorrow evening near the Seelie lake, I’m on patrol.” You said coolly as you walked away, despite the odd hum that was running through your body.

*********************************************************************

Raphael hit his foot against the door, forcing it shut as he stormed through the building, he had enough of being toyed with. The back and forth needed to stop, he set his mind on what he would do, tomorrow evening you would be the night that he’d get you to admit that the game you were playing was simply a way to avoid how you felt about each other.

After all you’d both been dancing around the inevitable, and tomorrow night you’d finally be his, all he had to do was convince you that unlike your fellow Shadowhunters’ following your heart was in deed the right choice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I can’t remember if Warlocks can have children in the TV show but In the book as far as I can remember they can’t so I went with that.

“You have a child?” Alec asked as Magnus strolled through his living room.

“I have been a parental figure for a few hundred years.” Magnus said quickly as he started looking for a book.

“Ok, why do you need our help… exactly?” Alec asked as he followed Magnus into the room.

 

“(Y/N) has decided to go to prom.” Magnus said which made Alec shoot him a puzzled look. “A human prom. I was wondering if perhaps one of you could go and keep an eye on her.”

“You can’t go, hidden or something?” Alec asked and Magnus winced.

“I promised that she could go alone but seeing as she’s tricking her way in. I would rather someone who could be discreet would watch over her. I had planned to ask Raphael but those two together can be troublesome.” Magnus glanced at Alec who nodded and crossed his arms.

 

“I suppose I can ask the others to help keep an eye out.” Alec said and Magnus seemed to relax.

They both glanced up when you wandered into the room with a dress heavily in your hand and a pair of shoes in the other. “Raphael says it’s too much to put a galaxy on my dress.” You huffed and Alec raised his eyebrows as he glanced at Magnus.

“Yes. You’re going to be among Mundanes. Unless there is a way to explain it’s creation in a Mundane way you cannot wear a galaxy.” Magnus said firmly and you nodded.

 

“What about sparkles?” You asked, shaking the dress and a never stilling glitter effect flowed over it.

“That would pass. Mundanes’ aren’t particularly observant.” Magnus said as you nodded and wondered off after shaking Alec’s hand.

 

************************************

 

“Alright, everything’s set up.” Alec said as he strolled in.

“Perfect timing. She’s almost ready.” Magnus smiled and Alec couldn’t help but chuckle at his nervous face.

Alec had gotten to know you over the weeks you’d been back with Magnus and grew fond of you. You got on famously with Isabelle and you reminded him alot of her. You spent as much time helping them as Magnus did and even eased some of the strains between the Downworlders with your bubbly friendlyness and you seemingly unfazed ability to befriend important Downworlders and have them desperate for your approval.

 

“Is she ready?” Alec asked and he sounded nervous enough for Magnus to chuckle.

“You sound as nervous as I feel.” Magnus said as he offered Alec a drink. “I don’t think she’s ever gone to prom its…. Daunting.” He had a light amusement to his tone and they both looked at you as you ran in.

“Eighteen hundreds curls or modern hair?” You asked, waving your hands to flit between the two until you did it so many times it got stuck halfway.

“The curls will stand out more.” Magnus said as he fixed your hair and added a silver ornate hair piece.

 

When you returned in your shoes Magnus couldn’t help but smile, Alec grinned at the happy face and watched Magnus’ eye well up. “Well. I’m ready to go.” You said as they both watched you happily.

“Oh, here.” Alec muttered as he pulled out a camera and took a few photos of you with Magnus before Magnus insisted on doing the same for you an Alec.

They watched as you headed down to the street, skipping your way down to the Mundane school, ready to have an evening of fun. You giggled when you saw the shadowlike figures tailing you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Alec is ordered to find a troublesome warlock a legal guardian or she will be executed by the clave for causing centuries of trouble. When he becomes determined to care for he turns to Magnus.

“The clave can’t do that, surely.” Clary chirped on as Izzy followed Alec in an attempt to get him to stop passing.  
“They can, she’s had several warnings but she refuses to listen.” Izzy sighed.

“If this goes wrong I’m finished and done for.” Alec groaned and Izzy patted his back as he finally stopped.  
“Why don’t you just find her first, then we can try and help you from there.” She smiled and glanced at Clary and Jace who shot him strained smiles.  
“How exactly are we going to convince anyone to take her?” Jace asked unhelpfully and ducked when Izzy kicked one of her shoes at him.  
“Don’t worry Alec, we’ll deal with that while you find her.” Izzy pushed him towards the weapons room as she glared at Jace.

**********************************************************************

“You’re coming with me.” Alec said as he found the Warlock who frowned and rolled her eyes.  
“Urm, no creepy man in black, I don’t go anywhere with strangers… unless you have black magic wine but you don’t look like you do.” She huffed and Alec gritted his teeth.  
“You have to come with me.” Alec sighed when the girl giggled and vanished before appearing the other side of him.  
“Shadowhunters are silly things, you asked me the same question twice in a row… what’d you think I forgot my answer the first time and would do as you asked?” She hummed before laughing at Alec and vanishing.

He growled under his breath and hurtled after the faint spark that trailed after the girl, spotting her every time she popped back up to see if he was still following her. He almost didn’t stop when he ploughed into Magnus and yelled apologise as he studied the warlock before hurrying after the girl.  
Having enough he strung his bow and let the arrow loose hoping to scare the girl, flinching when he realised he’d grazed her.  
“You killed me!” She wailed as he picked her up with one arm and slung her over his shoulder. “Murdered by a Shadowhunter in my prime.”  
“You realise this wouldn’t have happened if you’d followed me in the first place and that if I didn’t catch you the clave were planning on executing you.” Alec pointed out and the wailing ceased.

“You know you can’t take me to the institute I won’t be able to get in.” She pointed out and he frowned.  
“Warlocks can go inside the institute.” He mumbled and felt her stiffen.  
“Some can but some are little Warlocks.” She mumbled quietly and he laughed.  
“You’re not strong enough to pass our wards, are you?” He asked with a chuckle.

“Well I bet you don’t have anywhere else to send me do you genius?” The girl snapped and Alec stopped as he came to a street corner and glanced around, realising how far he’d tracked you before deciding there was indeed a place he could take you.  
“I’m Alec, by the way.” He told her as she crossed her arms and he realised people could see her but not him and had to remove his glamour.  
“That’s nice, good for you.” She grumbled and he rolled his eyes.

***********************************************************************************

“I see you’ve caught Tinkerbell.” Maguns said as he swung open his front door to find a sheepish Alec and the little warlock girl sleeping in his arms.  
“I’m sorry I would have stopped earlier but I was following her and I would have been by before midnight but she escaped… twice.” Alec admitted and Magnus motioned for him to come in.  
“For future reference when you ignore your boyfriend it’s normally encouraged to bring wine or flowers and occasionally chocolates not a child.” Magnus chuckled and Alec nodded as the girl stirred and woke up.

“I need to call Izzy and tell her where I am… do you think you could watch her?” Alec asked quietly as he set the girl down and threw his jacket over her.  
“I suppose I can become an overqualified babysitter.” Magnus chuckled and poured himself a drink.  
When he turned back the girl was watching him as he sipped from the glass. It wasn’t until she glowered at him that he realised he knew the girl, and that the last time she’d seen him, she was playing pranks on the vampires under the encouragement of her then guardian.

“Well if it isn’t little (Y/N), I’m assuming that Alec’s looking after you because all the silly prankster warlocks are far away and no one wants a trouble maker.” Magnus sighed and she huffed and hopped off the sofa.  
“I’m not a trouble maker.” She snapped and ignored the front door as Izzy and Jace hurried inside.  
“Is that why the Clave is after you, it isn’t your fault sweetheart, little warlocks need the most guidance.” He smiled until she crinkled her nose and made an odd noise and the entire apartment began to shake.

“(Y/N) stop that!” Alec yelped and jumped back when the girl exploded into a ball of gold and purple sparks. “I’m in so much trouble.”  
“Alec calm down I’m sure Magnus can fix it!” Izzy shrieked while Jace stared at the spot you’d been in and crossed his arms.  
“Honestly you lot do worry over the small things don’t you, she’s over here.” Magnus pulled back Alec’s jacket to revile a pulsing purple and gold ball. “She’s untrained and arrogant, she just used a little too much power and popped out.”

“Popped out she’s a tiny glowing ball what do I tell the Clave!” Alec started panicking again and Magnus simply handed him his drink.  
“That if they want to talk to her tonight they’ll have to wait an hour, now if you don’t mind I think I’ll put my apartment back, as much as I love the beach it is a pain having half my house in Brooklyn.” He pointed out the window and the Shadowhunter’s realised that (Y/N) had managed to moved half of Magnus’ house but not the other and they were looking out at the sea while overlooking Brooklyn.

**************************************************************************

“You know I have magic for that, right?” Magnus asked as Alec insisted on cleaning up.  
“I know but I still feel bad.” Alec chuckled and glanced at Magnus as he checked on you.  
“She’ll be with us momentarily.” He informed the group who were still lurking in his living room.  
“Why’d she explode?” Jace asked when no one said anything.

“Because her original guardian was an unpleasant warlock who couldn’t take care of a snail, he was terrible at magic and gained all of his trainees via the black market… poor thing never stood a chance really but by the time he’d been dealt with she was out of hand and no one wanted to take her on.” Magnus explained and Izzy cooed over the now large ball of light.  
“So, no one will look after her?” Alec asked as he stood up and wondered over to Magnus who shrugged.  
“I suppose if I’m asked nicely I could be swayed.” Magnus sighed and Alec grinned, leaning in a planting a kiss on Magnus.

“Ew Malec’s kissing.” A voice spoke up and when they pulled away (Y/N) was watching them as she crinkled her nose.  
“What the heck is a Malec?” Jace sighed at the girl who pointed at Magnus and Alec.  
“You know Magnus and Alec smooshed together.” The girl pretended to smoosh them together with her hands and Jace snorted as he laughed.  
“That’s not what it’s called when they smoosh together.” Jace told her and she looked at him curiously.

“What is it called?” She asked and Magnus cleared his throat.  
“Nothing that a little thing like you needs to worry about.” The warlock glanced at Alec who’d blushed until the tips pf his ears were bright red.  
“Urm yeah… listen can you stay here with Magnus?” He mumbled and Magnus rolled his eyes.  
“You are staying here with me and you’re going to learn how to perform actual magic and you’ll also learn not to put clashing colours together.” Magnus sighed at the girl who glanced at her top and at Izzy who hummed in agreement.

“Will Alec be here?” She asked with a grin and Magnus cocked his head.  
“What will you do if he doesn’t stay?” He saw something twinkle in her eyes as she clapped your hands together.  
“I’ll move Idris and put it on the moon.” The declaration made Magnus laughed.  
“Well then Shadowhunters there you have it, I’d rush and tell the Clave or update them… whatever you do, before she puts you all on the moon.” He chuckled as she smiled wickedly and the group slowly filled out of the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Alec is ordered to find a troublesome warlock a legal guardian or she will be executed by the clave for causing centuries of trouble. When he becomes determined to care for her turns to Magnus.

“(Y/N) are you studying or playing with Chairman Meow?” Magnus called and he heard a gentle thud as the large cat made his way into the living room.  
“But I don’t want to study!” (Y/N) wailed and dragged herself into the room, throwing herself onto the sofa as Magnus looked across at her.

“Then perhaps a practical demonstration.” He offered and she looked over at him despite hiving set herself upside-down over the back of his sofa.  
“What sort of practical demonstration?” She asked and Magnus beckoned her to sit in the middle of the living room, gracefully sitting next to her and crossing his legs.  
“Hold your hands out, palms up, close your eyes, and wait.” Magnus instructed.  
Magnus waited, counting the seconds in his head, before (Y/N) started to become distracted. As soon as she sighed and started kicking her tongue he knew he’d lost her attention.

“Either go back to reading your books or stay quiet.” Magnus scolded gently and it seemed to get her to focus again. “Now open your eyes and concentrate on your right hand.”  
“Why?” she asked curiously and Magnus sighed.  
“Because our magic cannot physically harm us unless we use too much, you are going to create a small ball of magic.” He explained and she rolled her eyes.  
“Can do that already.” With that she puffed into a small sparkling ball.

“Yes, we can all turn ourselves into balls of light now will you kindly pop back so I can show you how to manipulate your magic?” He smiled when she came back to her normal self.  
“Ok, I’ll try.” She sighed and Magnus chuckled.  
“Most Mundane children would kill to have magical powers.” He pointed out and she shrugged. “Now it’s all in the wrist.” He gently flicked his hand and a blue fiery cloud gathered together.

He watched as she copied him but nothing happened, she tried again before frustrated shaking her hand, stopping when the windows in front of them cracked.  
“This is stupid.” She huffed and crossed her arms. “I’m a hundred and I can’t do it!”  
“No, you are a hundred in Mundane years… to an immortal you are barely out of infancy and to warlocks you are at a push nine to twelve years old.” He pointed out and she pouted.  
“So, I’m not any good, you’re way better than me it’s not fair!” She got to her feet and stropped off, leaving Magnus to try and figure out how to help her.

*****************************************************************

“You said there was an emergency.” Alec asked as he jogged into the living room and found Magnus calmly pouring himself a drink.  
“Yes, there is… well sort of.” He muttered the last part and offered Alec a drink as he sat down and waited for an explanation. “I’ve upset the little Warlock.”

“Do you need me to hunt her down?” Alec sighed as Magnus sat next to him and shook his head.  
“No, she’s having a nap with Chairman Meow, I seem to have made her feel inferior and she won’t talk to me.” He glanced at Alec who was trying not to chuckle.  
“You think I’m the best one to help her?” He sighed after a while and Magnus shrugged.  
“She seems to like you best so I don’t see why not.” Magnus pointed out and Alec nodded, getting to his feet as he made his way through to her room.

“(Y/N) It’s Alec.” He muttered after knocking but she didn’t say anything. “I um cam to talk to you?”  
“I don’t like anyone.” The muffled voice came back and Alec chuckled as he slowly opened the door and glanced around.  
“Not even me?” He teased and awkwardly shuffled in. “You know you’ll get better at magic, don’t you?”  
“But I want to be the best right now!” The wail came with the sheets being flung back and the girl clutched Alec’s arm.

“I know you do but trust me, one day with all the hard work and practise you’re putting in with Magnus will make you the best but for now you have to practise and learn.” He sighed gently, recalling the similar speech he’d given Izzy when she was younger.  
“You really think I can do proper magic and not just tricks?” She asked and Alec flinched when rubbed her nose against his sleeve and looked up at him through a snuffle.

“Hey you nearly escaped from me, you moved Magnus’ house by yourself… you can do it you just need a bit of practise.” He smiled when she threw her arms around his neck and let him carry her through to Magnus who smiled when Alec set her down in front of him.  
“Ready to try again?” He asked the girl who nodded and sat in the middle of the living room as Magnus directed `her.


	8. Chapter 8

Normally you tried to stay away from Pandemonium. Tonight was different. The lights flashed and the music hummed through you but you didn’t stop to take in the experience, instead you headed towards the back, looking for Magnus.  
“(Y/N), how nice to see you.” Magnus called out and beckoned you over, clearing a space on the seat next to him.

“It’s rather boring sitting at home.” You mumbled and Magnus smiled.  
“Well I certainly hope I can find something to entertain my favourite warlock.” Magnus offered you a seat next to him which you took happily.  
“You know this place used to be a casino or something like that.” You mumbled and he chuckled.  
“I remember… Camille almost ate someone over there.” Magnus smiled and pointed to what was now the back of the building.

When he glanced at you he couldn’t help but chuckle at the faint blush that filled your cheeks. For hundreds of years you’d been trying to keep your feelings for him secret. His own feelings for you were complicated and a result of his many years as your companion.  
“Have you heard from poor Jocelyn… Maryse said the house had… with Valentine and…” You trailed off and he took your hand.  
“You have my word if I find out more than I will tell you what I can.” He kissed the back of your hand and let himself enjoy how flustered the polite act made you.

“You know I like you a lot Magnus.” You muttered to him as you watched the Downworlders dance around.  
“I like you a lot to.” Magnus chuckled.  
There was look shared between you, there was a deeper meaning to your words, after hundreds of years neither was able to risk the friendship between the two of you so the affectionate glances were all you needed to let the other know how you really felt.


End file.
